


Gratitude

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [123]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was thankful for all Merlin did for him. He just had other ways of showing it rather than saying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Thankful

Merlin had never been so glad to make it back to his room. The week had been a hellish one and not for the first time did Merlin question his mother’s sanity in sending him to Camelot. If she hoped watching three sorcerers in one week alone be burnt at the stake would teach him caution, she was wrong. All Merlin felt was anger, and he knew that was making him reckless.

But he wasn’t the only one. Arthur had been on edge as much as Merlin and the servant had found himself running around here, there and everywhere trying to keep his royal pratness happy.

Merlin shut the door behind him, turning to crash out across his bed and not move for the rest of the evening. But his feet stumbled as he made an attempt to abort the movement for someone was already sitting on his bed. Arthur stood and steadied him with a hand and an amused twinkle in his eye.

“I’ve just left you,” Merlin said. “How are you here?”

“I do know this castle a bit better than you, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur didn’t elaborate further than that, but his hands came to rest on Merlin’s waist and he drew him in closer. Merlin didn’t know what was between them, but it had certainly never been this tender. It had always been left over adrenaline or a fight neither would back down on that had tumbled them into Arthur’s bed.

The look in Arthur’s eye though…this was different.

“What are you doing?” Merlin tried to go for indignant, but it came out more as a sigh. He couldn’t be angry when Arthur was being this gentle, tugging off Merlin’s jacket and scarf with soft caresses. Arthur didn’t answer, but he ducked his head to kiss Merlin’s now-exposed throat, humming at the back of his own throat as he did so.

It made Merlin’s knees go weak.

He hadn’t even noticed Arthur had positioned them in such a way that all it took was a nudge and Merlin hit the bed. He watched – bemused – as Arthur dropped to his knees and pulled off his boots. It was only then he realised Arthur was barefooted, his own boots by the door.

“I thought I was the servant,” Merlin began. But Arthur arched up and silenced him with a kiss so deep that Merlin’s head spun and the only thought still capable of spinning through his mind was that he had never been kissed like that. He shivered…and realised in the time he had been dazed, Arthur had expertly stripped him. Then Merlin blinked. Arthur had stripped himself as well.

“What is this?” Merlin said softly, matching Arthur’s soft tone. He lifted a hand, carding his fingers through Arthur’s hair as the man shuffled closer. His palm slipped on its own accord until it caressed Arthur’s cheek and the prince turned his head into it, smiling as he kissed Merlin’s hand. Merlin’s heart gave an uncomfortable thud. Being rough was easy – the feelings were only physical. This was messing with his emotions in an entirely different way.

“Do you think I don’t know what you do for me?” Arthur whispered. He ducked free of Merlin’s touch and rose to his feet, hovering over Merlin. His hands caught Merlin’s wrists easily and he held them above Merlin’s head. Merlin shifted position as Arthur swung a leg over him. He could break free easily if he wanted, but Arthur wasn’t being rough. He was being more dominant, and Merlin surprised himself with how much he liked it. He was the most powerful warlock to walk the earth and Arthur was often riddled with doubts. It felt good to be in their official roles of master and servant.

“Wha-?”

Arthur’s thumb traced Merlin’s lower lip, silencing him. Merlin instantly sucked it into his mouth, smirking as Arthur’s eyes went wide. The prince cleared his throat.

“I know what you have to deal with daily. I know what I put you through.”

To Merlin’s surprise, Arthur reached behind and his mouth parted as he clearly started stretching himself. They had certainly never done it this way before and Merlin twitched with interest. More than interest – he wasn’t sure he had ever been so turned on and he sucked harder on Arthur’s thumb as the prince prepared himself.

Despite knowing what was coming, Merlin couldn’t stop the moan slipping from his lips as Arthur eased himself on to Merlin. Merlin’s hands instantly came to rest on Arthur’s hips as he fought to keep control. But Arthur smirked and once again pinned them above Merlin’s head. He didn’t let go this time as he started riding the warlock.

When he did let go, all Merlin could do was scrunch his fingers into the pillow as his body trembled and shook with pleasure. Arthur’s eyes met his own and Merlin threw his head back as he convulsed, toes curling and knees bending as Arthur followed him over the edge.

Arthur pulled off and crashed down next to him. Merlin rolled, once again running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, only this time it was to stop it from sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“You know, most people just say the words thank you.”

“Maybe I’ll try that next time,” Arthur said, his words punctuated with a yawn. Merlin twisted his fingers in Arthur’s hair, making him yelp.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned. Arthur grinned and fell asleep, leaving Merlin staring at his master’s face and wondering what had just happened. It was nice knowing that Arthur was grateful for everything that Merlin did (despite not knowing half of it), but this was something deeper.

As he followed Arthur into sleep and succumbed to how relaxed his body was, Merlin knew he was not the only thing starting to feel something more than frustrated lust. But he smiled as he snoozed.

If this was the result, he was going to make sure Arthur was _very_ grateful for future services.


End file.
